


Babysitting

by DeyoChan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Impregnation, Omega Raven, Ranya Centered story, Shameless Smut, mentions of Clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: Raven and Anya are babysitting little Aden while his parents (Lexa and Clarke) are in some sort of very important business trip. At the end of their day Raven has a mind-blowing revelation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**
> 
> A/B/O Universe, don’t question it, just enjoy it!
> 
>  **Pairing** : Omega!Raven and Alpha!Anya
> 
> _I’m kinda tired of read about Beta Raven, she’s such a badass and a caring person! She deserves her own Omegaverse story as weirdo Omega, and I loved Anya. So there’s that._
> 
> _._

**...**

It was a warm and quiet evening at Anya and Raven’s household in Polis, or it should be if not because of the crashing and blowing up-like sounds that were coming from the living room.

Frowning, trying to keep at bay the oncoming surge of pheromones plagued with emotion such as anxiousness and distress, Anya abandoned her task in the kitchen, hurrying her way towards the room where giggles, crashing and snapping sounds were starting to get louder.

“Reivon! What in the world are you two doing?”

Surprised, the addressed woman stopped her cheers and coaching. Never leaving her spot on the floor where she sat.

Hazel, almond-shaped eyes focused her attention in the pair in the middle of the room or rather on the owner of the most beautiful olive skin she’s ever seen. Raven Reyes’ gaze never left little Heda’s _heir_ and keep cheering his ‘progress’, encouraging the three-year-old boy to keep working on his grip on the fake gun.

Anya’s eyes widened in worry when she saw Heda’s first born holding a fake replica of Skai fiya guns.

“Why, we’re playing, of course!” The energetic woman replied nonchalantly, “Don’t you think he looks like a little badass shooting his little gun at the targets!? He’s taking them down so easily, he’s a natural I’m telling you!”

Brown eyes finally caught hazel ones, pointing at the little blond boy shooting his fake gun and knocking down some of the ‘targets’ his favorite babysitter pointed at.

“You _made_ him a fiya gun!?” It just took the Alpha two long strides before she kneels down before a giggling blond toddler, trying to take the fake-gun out of his hands. “Let go Aden!”

“No!” The little one fight back. He even tried to bite Anya’s hand when she clasped her hands over Aden’s, “Reivon _made_ it for me, skai kru Alphas shoot guns!” He argued back, Raven’s not so subtle chuckles dragged the older blonde’s attention.

“Raivon!” Anya chastised, letting go of Aden when she felt little teeth close around the back of her hand. Raven’s chuckles turned into a shout of laughter.

“I-I’, so-rry love,” the amused Omega tried to get up from the rug on the floor, “-but I thought that playing with the kiddo was part of babysitting.”

Wincing at the sharp pain, when she put some of her weight over her left leg, Raven quickly shook her head no when she sees her Mate’s worried eyes. Slowly, she rubbed her hand over the brace to make the slight pain fade quickly.

“You okay?” Anya’s voice softly asks. Raven nods and walks towards Aden fist-bumping him for his great job with the fake gun.

“Awesome job buddy!” The small blonde fist-bumped back the Omega merrily.

Indignant, the Alpha put her hands on her hips and began to tap her foot on the floor, watching with mild amusement between her Mate and Heda’s heir. A gentlemanlike bow and a kiss on the back of Raven’s hand were Aden’s farewell before turning to the older blonde and taking his tongue out in a mocking gesture. Startled, Anya turned around to catch the small Alpha, but he was already out of their reach. About to run after him a hand held her by the wrist effectively keeping her in her spot.

“Let him go. He was having fun.”

“ _Reivon_ ,” the Alpha sighs, “-if Heda finds out what you were teaching Aden…”

“But we didn’t blow things up this time!”

“So you settled for breaking his toys instead?” Raven mumbled something against her Mate’s back, since she was holding the Alpha by her waist at her back, “What was that again?”

Sighing, Raven let go of Anya and made a move to pick up the wrecked toys, “I said,” she limped her way towards some pierced wooden _targets_ , “-I’d rather face Heda’s wrath than _Wanheda’s._ ”

Chuckling at Clarke’s old title, Anya silently agrees with her Mate. While Heda’s law was harsh, nothing could compare to Clarke’s wrath when it comes to protect her pup, Aden.

“Think about it Anya,” the Omega pulled her Mate out of her of thoughts, “-Aidy will be trained soon as a grounder killing machine! All I’m doing its teaching him our people’s weaponry. He’s skai people too!” She excitedly disclosed.

The alpha was looking at her Mate as if she had just grown a second and then a third head, “Okay, you are officially crazy, Reivon.”

“And you love crazy _Reivon_.” She deadpanned, “And I was supervising him.” The brunette nodded confidently, folding her arms, “I was watching over him, like the _responsible_ adult I am.”

“You make things go _boom_ Raivon! And not only cause you have to but cause it amuses you too!”

The brunette rolled her eyes lazily, “Says the woman who kills _whoever_ Heda commands her.”

“I never said I was a role model!” The Alpha huffed dryly, and started to pump soothing pheromones unintentionally when she felt her mate tensing at her tone, “And… you know I’m just following orders, I’m a warrior…”

Raven sighed, shaking her head, “Why can’t your people be normal for once. Let him have a boring and a _fun_ childhood?” The Omega rhetorically asks.

“What is it with you and wanting to be normal?” A dark blonde brow arched, “You’re damn smart and that’s because of a very difficult childhood.” This last part was added in a very soft tone as she reached for Raven’s waist as the Alpha pulls her against her chest lovingly.

Feeling herself relax thanks in her Alpha’s soothing arms, the brunette gave into the hug. Burying her face in her Mate’s neck, wrapping her arms around her tall and stunning blonde, kissing the mark with she’d claimed Anya as hers all those years ago.

“But-” Raven was cut off by the sound of a thud and cheerful laugh.

The pair quickly turned around and found a happily giggling Aden lying on the floor, surrounded by toys he was supposed to put away, still playing with some of them.

“See, perfectly happy.” The brunette pointed out, smiling.

“Fine,” Anya conceded, voice now gentler, “-just, promise you’ll be careful. Please? He could get hurt. I’d rather have you two outside the house building up a boo-” shiny brown eyes looked up the Alpha, eagerness and longing for mischief, “-you know what, never mind. Forget that I said anything.”

A shit-eating smirk was plastered in the Omega’s features. Raven said nothing, but if her bright eyes could talk… Anya felt like she was saying yes already to _whatever_ her Mate was plotting. Sighing, she kissed the brunette’s lips before taking her wrist and looking at the hour at the watch’s screen.

“Anyways,” the Alpha continued, “-Leksa said we shall take him around this hour for a bath and then bed.”

Groaning, Raven pushed Anya gently away, moving to help the boy stand up, “She’s all yours buddy!” She fist-bumped Aden one more time. Picking him up, she whisper into the squirming blond’s ear, “Hey, play nice little guy, let Anya help you. And I promise I’ll teach you how to build a bomb soon!” Catching her Mate’s stern glare from the corner of her eye, she adds, “-and we’re going to wait a few years before making it go boom.” Aden nods and giggled before dashing out their reach happily.

Looking at the running and cheerful boy, she sighed contently in his direction. When Raven turned to Anya, she was looking _oddly_ at her.

“What?” The Omega asks, tilting her head confused, “Ann, whatcha thinking?”

Closing the distance between them, the Alpha engulfed her Mate in a tight hug and kissed her lovingly on the lips earning a surprised squeak from Raven. Taking a step back, Anya’s eyes were looking at her with the softest gaze the brunette could remember.

“I want… I want us to have a pup.” As soon as the words left Anya’s lips, an amused grin appears on her features at the wide eyes her Mate was giving her.

She loved Raven’s hidden knack for kids. She knew that the Omega’s sassy attitude was her own spark of childishness. Kissing the stunned brunette once more, the amused Alpha headed for the bathroom, leaving her alone with her thought.

Aden could be already heard in the bathroom, making boat engine sounds and splashing some water.

…

About an hour later Aden was fed and clean, tucked in a bed they settled for him in the guest room. Anya made sure of leaving a window open in order to allow the moonlight to light up the room a little. No matter how tough the little blond Alpha tried to be, he was still scared of the darkness like most three-year-old would be.

The brunette Omega opened the door and heart skipped faster in her chest at the sight before her. Kneeling beside the slumbering boy, Anya was gently caressing Aden’s sandy-blond hair, the softest smile adorning her usually hard features, but what made Raven’s whimper longingly was the tender kiss her Alpha planted on the boy’s forehead before whispering a quiet _‘good sheidgeda’_.

Nodding to herself, Raven decided that it was time. Smiling softly, she opens the door quietly waiting for her Mate. 

The couple agreed to take care of Aden for the weekend. Clarke and Lexa allowed them to watch over their boy at their home. It was… an interesting and fun place, according to the little one.

Raven had convinced Anya to settle on one of the new villages Arkadia and some Trikru members had built nearby after years of negotiations, when _finally,_ peace was something real. The steelbox, as Anya kindly referred to their home, was built up and heavily relied on SkaiKru tek (Raven’s workshop) along with the comfort of Grounders cozy furs and relaxing candles. The one thing the Alpha grounder was eternally thankful for was the fact that she could take a _hot bath_ in the winter by just pulling the ‘hot’ knob in the shower. _‘Oh, and let’s not forget about electricity! Weird and amazing thing!’_

The alpha was reluctant at first because of all the changes that living with Reivon kom skaikru brought to her life. But eventually she got used to the brunette’s noisy self, the constant smell of steel and wires, that was the intrinsic smell of her Omega: Raven was knowledge, determination and home… _her_ home.

Anya loved to take care of Heda’s little heir, she often questions her biology. As an Alpha, she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to wish to be a sire, to raise a pup, _‘Wasn’t that how Omegas are supposed to feel, instinct? Then again, Leksa convinced Clarke and they’re doing great… I bet we could too… but our pup will definitely be the cutest thing ever if they are half smart and beautiful as Reivon…’_  

It was hard to forget how exhausting and stressful were the few past years, the wars and the imminent end of the world, when no one had the chance to be _normal._ Now, at least they had the opportunity to create new memories together, _‘And Reivon would look even more beautiful carrying our child…’_ She was thinking to herself on her way towards the bedroom exit, not noticing the brunette waiting for her in the door frame.

Anya was pulled out of her reverie when she almost bumped into her Mate, who was worrying her lower lip anxiously. The gesture alerted the Alpha.

“You okay, Reivon?” She didn’t get an answered, and uneasiness spiked in her chest, but it was quickly evaporated when brown eyes stared at her pink lips. “Whatever you’re thinking, we can’t -mphf-” arms wrapped around her neck pulled down her towards Raven’s face and instantly she felt soft and warm lips pressed against her own.

Feel herself melting into the kiss, the Omega’s tongue gently running against her lower lip before teeth seized said lip in a tender but suggestive gesture. Anya let out a shallow breath and pressed her Mate against the cold and metallic wall of the narrow hallway, out of the room where their little guest was sound asleep. Unable to keep her hands to herself, she held Raven by the hips before starting to slide them around her Mate’s, never stopping the now heated kiss.

Remembering they weren’t alone, she forced herself to cut things short. “W-What… we can’t Raivon,” she let go a gasp when maddening hips pressed against her own, shamelessly rubbing their crotches in a heated manner, “-goddess, stop it before-” reaching up, she held the Omega by the waist at arm’s length, “-A-Aden, he is…”

Earning a soft whine from her Alpha when she dug her nails gently into Anya’s lower back, Raven smirks, “If he’s related to Clarke, and trust me, I know he is, I saw Abby pulling him out of her,” a shiver ran down her spine at the memory, she fights it not ruin the moment, “-that kiddo’s outta action for at least ten hours,” she pulled Anya’s lower lip softly, “-do you want to be out of action too, my big bad Alpha?” To emphasize her words, she reached down, in between the blonde’s legs and palmed her growing hard on in her hand sinfully.

“R-Raivon,” the Alpha could barely control herself at the inviting and bold caresses, “-we shouldn’t,” breathing was becoming something very difficult to achieve when she had a hand jerking her length through her pants, whilst Raven’s other hand moved slowly up and down her back, sides and squeezed her breast tenderly, “- _jok_. _.._ ”

All of the sudden the teasing caresses stopped, making the Alpha whine at the loss of contact.

“C’mon, let’s go to our room,” Raven chuckled at her whiny Mate, “-I’m ready.” The declaration made Anya smirk, but the Omega rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’m _that_ kind of ready, but I was talking a-about the _other_ ready type…”

Anya looked up at her expectantly, head tilted to the side not understanding her fully.

Chuckling at her Mate’s cute reaction, the Omega kissed her lips one more time, “I was talking about that thing you’ve been asking for a while now,” she winked.

“You’re talking about,” Anya’s eyes survey her Mate’s frame.

“You’re going to let me take you by the ass?!” “I want us to have a pup!” They both say at the same time, almost equally excited.

Raven’s eyes grew wide in surprise, whilst Anya had the decency to look embarrassed, if the blush on her cheeks was something to go by.

“WHAT?!” Raven started to chuckle much to Anya’s despair.

“W-What?” The Alpha sheepishly asks, before realizing the Omega’s words, “Really!?”

**TBC?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened… My first published The 100 fanfiction and it happens to be an A/B/O *facepalms*  
> I’m new writing about “The 100” and even thought Clexa will be always my fav. Ship, kinda can’t ignore how Raven is very shippable (think about it, we can ship her with Clarke, Emory, even Lexa! And of course all the dudes she fucked through the series LOL).  
> Chapter one its full of fluff and cute moments… you’ll have to wait for Ch2 to be edited to read the sinful smut! Lemme know what you think, I might post the next smuty chapter sooner if you ask for it in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven experiences her first real heat (without suppressants). Fortunately Anya's there to take care of her. And with some luck Anya will end up getting her sassy omega pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut. Plot, of course but most of it was in ch 1.  
> Don't say i didn't warn you.

...

After a long talk, and Raven assuring Anya that she’ll be willing to give into the alpha’s request of taking her by the ass… _sometime_ soon, and with no Aden around, babysitting work done for the time, the omega had spent the past months preparing for her next _real_ _heat_.

No suppressants, no contraception device… _‘Let nature take its course.’_

Aware that her condition might not be the best one to carry a pup, even though the pain in her leg had been lessened over the years, the daredevil omega was willing to take the risk, but her mate wasn’t having none of it. Even though she was the one who asked for a pup, Anya was concerned about her mate’s health, thus she asked Raven’s to go and get checked by both the healers of trikru and the doctors from skikru. Eventually and very reluctantly, the stubborn omega gave into her mate’s requests only to be shut down by trikru healers, they told Raven that carrying children were a risk for her, but after a few tests and some examinations from Abby and Jackson dismissed this theory.

Anya, the typical alpha, bossy and aloof, beamed with joy when Abby disclosed the news to them. She only allowed herself to be cute and caring when alone with Raven, but at that moment she couldn’t care the less who saw her jumping around with her mate in her arms giggling like a small kid. Even though all her flaws, she was soft and a caring person, and she'd taken to Raven almost immediately when they were introduced, well almost. More likely after a few sassy comments the omega lets slip to friendly ridicule her best friend, Clarke in front her mate and the coalition's alpha: Commander Lexa.

Oh, how Anya’s griped about having to look after someone so full of themselves, big mouthed and witty, but she was very protective of the clever and sassy omega. And in turn, Raven did her best to become a stronger and better person, she helped Anya’s Kru out as much as she could bring them the technology they lacked.

And now, the omega was preparing her body to carry the alpha’s children.

::::::::::

The time had finally come. Raven woke up that morning feeling hornier than she had during previous heats, and Anya had left the previous night to run some errands. The alpha was supposed to be home by the first light, but there wasn’t any sight of her and the omega was having a very hard time controlling her urges.

“Damn it! This is unbearable.”

Raven’s skin felt like it was on fire, she could feel small drops of sweat running down her spine and forehead. Arms and legs were shaky, and her knees threatened to give up with each step she took, because the friction her thighs rubbing together were sending the most obnoxious feeling of arousal through her body. And the eternal feeling of emptiness in her lower region... her core craved to feel her alpha's knot feeling her with her seed!

Abby’s voice echoed in her head, _‘Skaikru omegas are used to suppress their heats Raven, but just remember that we are used to the contraception device. Remember that it helps us to make Heat urges a little more bearable.’_

“Holy shit!” Raven whimpers as another wave of desperate need crashed over her, “Why is this happening when Anya’s not here!?”

She needs Anya, needed to be fully and completely claimed. She slid down the mattress, humping the pillow that smelled like her mate, body burning with an unbearable arousal. She gasps as she brought a hand and tweak at a nipple, hoping the small bit of contact would help her until her alpha managed to come back to her.

All she could do until her lover came back was to try and handle it herself, she didn't know if she could make it in one piece until Anya had come back.

::::::::::

The alpha closed her eyes, taking a deep sniff of the air, she caught the scent of her omega in heat as soon as she came through the house’s door. She could practically taste Raven’s pheromones in the air, thick and heady with the crisp scent of a strained heat.

Anya heard Raven’s pants morph into short growls once she got to the bedroom door.  It was, in a word, intoxicating and she couldn’t help the soft mewl she let go when she feels herself getting a full hard on. Another quick sniff her that her omega’s let her know that heat had arrived a bit sooner than they were expecting it. The alpha could feel her body flaring up as the thoughts of 'mate', 'protect', and 'breed' suddenly flooded through her mind. In what felt like a haze, she hurried inside their room.

Raven’s head snapped up at the sound of Anya’s whimper. It seemed like an eternity until she heard the door open, followed by her alpha announcing her arrival. Raven leapt from the bed and practically threw herself at Anya.

" _Goddess_ , Reivon, is it re-really already time?"

"I-it started after you left last night. I tried to ignore it, but this morning…" she whimpered, tugging at Anya’s coat, burying her nose in the crook her neck, inhaling the sweet smell. " _Please_ , I-I can't... you need do me..." Raven whimpers, she'd never felt quite this horny before.

The alpha nods at her mate’s demands, knowing very well that at the end of this heat Raven probably will be carrying a pup, _their_ _pup_.

“Anya, baby, please…” Raven begged, slick leaking from between her legs as she pulled her shirt off and removed her sleeping clothing. She pulled the alpha against herself, grinding into her and earning a loud moan of approval.

Anya let out a comforting sound as she made quick work on getting of her clothes, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor, erection filling between her legs, twitching in response to her omega’s mewling. Mouth slotted over Raven’s devouring the delicious sounds the omega made as their tongues rolled. Her hands slid down to cup at Raven’s ass before lifting her. The brunette caught the hint and quickly wrapped her legs around Anya’s waist as she was backed their bed, paying no attention to the sharp pain her left leg pulled.

“Please… I need my alpha, I need you, Anya,” Raven whined once she was on her back on the bed, rolling her ass against Anya’s erection, earning a sharp intake of breath from her alpha.

Raven never begged for anything, never groveled, never dared to be so needy. Oftentimes, Raven was the more dominant one, in their relationship and in the bedroom despite her being the omega. Both of them were equally stubborn, but she liked to take the lead whenever she could, most likely because she wanted to prove herself to the alpha, and Anya likes to let her. In the bedroom, Raven often would push the alpha onto the bed and ride her, preferring to be on top rather than letting Anya to mount her. And the alpha was happy to give it to her mate. It was a connection that she never really had with other people. Instinctively she knew what Raven needed, and was more than happy to oblige.

And her heat was the _only_ _real_ exception to this ‘No begging’ rule. And Raven was happy to summit, and she _needed_ to be mounted, to be claimed.

Making a grunt of acknowledgement, offering a gentle kiss to Raven’s forehead, Anya snaps her hips up. Her erection, hard and thick from the mere scent and sight of her mate slid between Raven’s legs. She had to moan at the feeling of the omega’s slick.

" _Goddess_ , Reivon, you're soaked," Anya chocked out, voice husky and rough with desire.

The brunette nods in agreement before rocking her body slightly, attempting to get Anya inside her. The alpha’s mouth nipped down to the crook of Raven’s neck, licking the mark that resided there, eternal proof that Reivon kom skaikru was mated to her and only her, that every inch of the omega was Anya’s, Raven was now trikru. The omega gasped as a jolt of pleasure ran through her; she knew that the matching mark on Anya’s collarbone was also sensitive, but it was nothing like this before.

Anya adjusted her hold on Raven, aligning her cock to the slicked entrance that was rubbing and teasing her. Biting into the mating mark on the omega's neck, Anya rammed her hips up, earning a wanton cry of pleasure from her mate. She pressed and pushed in with one steady glide, all the way to the hilt, wet sounds of skin on skin, slick drenching both of them from the waist down… It was maddeningly wonderful, everything blurring together into nothing but pleasure, overriding their senses.

Raven let out a long, low moan as Anya’s hips started thrusting, pumping in and out of her, leaving her a writhing mess. The alpha knew her so well, where and how to touch her, always knew how to make her feel better. The omega pulled the alpha down closer to her, holding onto her tightly, begging for more, _needing_ more.

She needed her alpha’s knot. Needed to be fucked full and bred, this time for good.

Raven had been having fantasies of being bred ever since she spent her first heat with her. Sober-minded, back then she knew that she hadn’t been ready to be a mother, that she didn’t actually want to get pregnant, ‘ _What if I end up being a shitty mother like my own!?’_

But now, now was different. Now was finally different. Now, her fantasies, her lucid fantasies and pleadings were finally going to be fulfilled. She would come out of her heat fucked full of Anya’s pups.

The thought just made her whine louder.

“Anya…  _My alpha… fuck please,_  I… I fucking need you… Fucking love your cock inside of me… So big, my love. So fucking good. Please fill me up, my love, I want you to fill me up, stuff me full with your pups… breed me…  _God, fucking please Anya._ ” Raven started to beg as Anya continued thrusting fast and rough and teased her breast, playing with her nipples.

“Anya, Fuck!”

She wants to, no,  _needed_ to fuck her silly until neither of them could keep going. A difficult task since the omega was in Heat and it automatically triggered Anya’s rut, they’d be at it for quite a bit before neither of them felt satisfied. Raven’s clit slid against the base of Anya’s swelling knot, wetness helping at the teasing rubbing.

The alpha grunted at the feeling of walls parting open, willing to take the girth inside them.

The alpha all but howled in delight before flipping Raven onto her belly, happy to see her mate lifting herself up on her hands and knees, legs spread wide waiting for her. Licking her lips, Anya rammed back into her. Filled with a renewed vigor, and strong alpha urges to 'knot' and 'breed', she started to thrust with almost merciless pace.

 _“Fuck, yes!”_ Raven moaned, head thrown back, sheets bunched in her fists, howling as her alpha ravaged in the new position as far as her knot would allow.

With an arm around her midsection, keeping that round and perfect ass clashing against her own pelvis, Anya kept rutting in her, deeply, owning her. Fingers digging so hard on Raven’s ass, so tightly she knew she’d leave bruises. She could feel her cock twitching inside the omega, and moaned before slotting her mouth from behind on Raven’s mating mark. The brunette let out a cry, a hand flying to blonde tresses. She could feel Anya’s knot asking for permission to enter her and she shot the alpha a mischievous grin before lowering herself fully on the bed, allowing Anya closer, forcing the growing knot to slam into her. She let out a contented cry at being so full, of feeling all of her alpha within her.

“Anya, yes! I love you fucking me like this!” Raven hissed contently against the pillow.

Raven’s filthy words, along with the twitching of her core around her, squeezing and massaging her length, trying to milk an orgasm from her… Anya could barely hold herself back.

The alpha watched herself thrusting into her omega’s hole, admiring the visual aspect of it as well as the touch, the way it felt to be inside of the woman she loved, the way it felt to savor each twitch and pulse… Panting, chest heaving, she kept ramming into Raven, gripping her tightly by the hips, almost like her life depended upon it.

“I… I wanna… Want to stuff you full of my pups… Fi-fill you up… I want to breed you, Reivon… You feel so -  _ah_  - feel so good, and - and I… Rae!” Anya managed, barely able to speak, every sensation leaving her absolutely breathless.

"Rae," Anya moaned as she canted her hips up, bringing her bulging knot deeper into her mate. Raven groaned; she loved the feeling of Anya’s knot her and it was sending waves of bliss through her body. As the alpha began to quicken her movements, the omega panted. Knot touching her all over the right places with each thrust, each snap of Anya’s hips.

The alpha knew she was getting close, knew that with a few more short and strong thrusts she'd cum. Raven smelt fertile and strong, and the alpha portion of her brain was telling her how beautiful her omega will look round and swollen with her pups.

"Fuck, Reivon!" Anya growled out in a hoarse voice as she rolled her hips forward again, her back arching as she came and emptied her seed into Raven’s tight and eager womb.

The omega shouted out, the feeling of her alpha’s cum pouring into her, the gentle contractions of Anya’s orgasm pushed Raven over the edge, knot tying them together, the young alpha’s seed filling up the omega. Her cum would slowly release from her knot over the next minutes into Raven’s cervix, where, hopefully, just hopefully a life will take it as a temporary shelter. Their child.

The two of them remained tied as they fell boneless on the bed, Anya collapses over Raven’s back. The omega was significantly smaller than Anya, and still she never really minded when her alpha lay atop of her tied or not. She liked it, really, the weight of her alpha over her, it was oddly comforting, and really pleasant.

“When my knot deflates, I’ll stay inside you, that way I can keep my cum inside you in order to promote conception. You could also prop your feet up, if you wanted to. That could help also. And when you feel the heat coming back, I’ll take you over and over till you’re round… tonight with my seed and-”

Raven let out a small, short laugh before turning slightly and pressing a small kiss against her alpha’s lips, shushing her, wanting the silence. She loved to hear Anya more than anything, loved to listen her cute rambles, but for the moment, she just wanted to savor the feeling of her alpha’s knot inside her, wanted to imagine her future with Anya and their family.

Anya repositioned them, panting as she did so, until they were both lying on their sides, the alpha’s body wrapped around Raven’s. They were both coated in sweat and what not, although neither cared. The omega rocked her hips curiously causing them both to moan.

" _Reivon_ , C’mon, stop that. It's going to be a while before my knot shrinks down we can start again." Anya whispers softly, nuzzling her lover’s neck.

"Mmm. But it feels so _good_." Raven gasps at the contact of Anya’s lips on the mating bite.

Anya chuckled, exhausted but enamored with the sight of her mate like this. Maybe it was weird, but she was insanely turned knowing that Raven’s belly was stuffed with her cum. Maybe it was a weird fetish, or maybe it was just her biology.

Twisting her neck, Raven kissed her alpha's lips in reply, "I love you," she whispered before biting the alpha’s lower lip, moaning softly into Anya’s lips. The alpha bit her in return, sinking her teeth into her skin under Raven’s ear and lapping up the blood she draws.

Anya was startled when she saw Raven starting to softly sob. "Reivon? What's wrong, did I hurt you, my love?"

Raven smiled tearfully. "I just—I love you so much."

"I love you, too, my omega," Anya replied, caressing the other woman’s face gently. "Oh wow," She sighed contently, rubbing her mate’s slightly swollen belly. "Do you really think I’ll get you pregnant?"

Raven’s eyes were already closed, but she managed to whisper, "I hope so."

"Yeah. Me too." She replied grinning, Anya’s heart aching at how much she loved Raven.

“You know, the more we try, the faster you’ll knock me up and the prettier out pup will be,” was the omega’s retort, “-ready for round two?” She eagerly asks and started to rock her hips.

A soft chuckle and a lower moan were the only sounds Anya could utter as her answer, nodding furiously at her lover’s avid ministrations.

They were very committed to get Raven pregnant. So they tried for the rest of the night and the next couple of days, receiving the most pleasant results a few weeks later.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was my first ABO Story, how did I do?
> 
> I've written smut before, but nothing like this. I don't claim to be a know it all in ABO Dynamics, but I wanted to try... I still have some plot ideas for these two, what you my dearest readers say?


End file.
